<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AWM】别看Youth脖子 by leep218</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398875">【AWM】别看Youth脖子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leep218/pseuds/leep218'>leep218</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leep218/pseuds/leep218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写了一下他俩的第一次。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AWM】别看Youth脖子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>祁醉不敢关灯，怕万一于炀又难受了他看不到。虽然上次在卫生间，他已经帮于炀撸过一次了，他也挺享受，但毕竟这次是来真的，性质还是不同的。</p>
<p>其实祁醉很想玩大的，比如说把于炀的手绑起来，比如说用冰块刺激他敏感的地方，脑子里太多黄色废料了，祁醉至少已经存了一年。但毕竟是第一次，他还不想太刺激于炀，而且他那么害臊，万一吓软了就不好了。</p>
<p>有所顾忌就会收敛一些，祁醉把于炀的衣服撩上去，轻轻吻着他淡褐色的乳尖，另一只手伸出指尖轻轻拨弄着另一边，一边留意于炀的反应，还好，他的反应还算正常，虽然微皱着眉，但伸出舌尖舔了下嘴唇一下，小尖牙紧接着又咬上了嘴唇，呼吸也快了不少。祁醉弄了一会，顺着于炀的锁骨吻了上去，在他耳边问他：“舒服吗？”于炀点了点头，祁醉亲了亲他的耳朵，追问道：“用手弄舒服还是舔着舒服？”于炀半天说不出话来，祁醉笑了笑，勾了勾于炀下巴，“要是都舒服，就叫声老公，”于炀这次没脸红，伸手勾住了祁醉的脖子，软软地喊了声：“老公。”祁醉呼吸一窒，捧着于炀的脸就吻了上去，手也不安分地抓着于炀已经抬头的性器来回揉捏。</p>
<p>吻太久了，于炀被亲得换不过气来，但又舍不得停下来，胸膛的起伏越来越快，一方面是呼吸不畅，一方面是下面被祁醉弄得太舒服了。这种极致的感受是他以前没有过的，甚至有一刻觉得自己会在这种窒息和快感之中晕过去。</p>
<p>祁醉摸了摸于炀的额头，已经出汗了，他停了下来，问于炀有没有不舒服，于炀摇了摇头，勾着祁醉的脖子还想继续亲，祁醉顺着于炀的嘴角一直往下亲，在他的喉结上使坏地按了按，于炀下意识发出了一声呜咽，祁醉咽了咽口水，抬手把于炀的T恤脱了，在他的颈窝处反复亲着。</p>
<p>“小朋友皮肤真好啊，”祁醉在于炀脖子上咬了一口，马上就有红印显出来了，他摸着于炀的脖子，“这么嫩，我都舍不得咬了，”于炀连忙摇了摇头，“没、没事的，”祁醉就等他这一句呢，他要给于炀的脖子上，不，身上，种满草莓，让别人一眼就能看出来这是做过的痕迹，他亲了于炀一口，“真乖。”倒也不是真咬，他是怕自己吸得太用力了，于炀觉得疼或者引起不适，便事先打个心理预防针。</p>
<p>祁醉手里于炀的性器已经开始发烫了，他起身脱掉于炀的内裤，用拇指来回蹭了蹭性器的顶端，于炀没忍住叫了一声，然后抿住嘴盯着祁醉看，祁醉被他这副样子弄得心都软了，他握着于炀的膝盖分开，准备给他口出来，俯下身子之前，抬头跟于炀说道：“宝贝儿，觉得舒服就叫出来，”于炀还没反应过来，祁醉就开始了。</p>
<p>于炀觉得自己的脑子像炸开一样，温暖柔软的腔体包裹着他的性器，时不时的吮吸感更是让他难以自控，坚持了没多久，于炀就猛得从祁醉的嘴里把性器拔了出来，“怎么了？是不是弄疼你了？”祁醉虽然已经做了不少功课，但实操起来还是把握不好度，“那个，我也是第一次给人口，你要是…”“不是…”于炀打断了祁醉，但又没了下文，他不知道怎么跟祁醉表达自己快射了但不想弄他嘴里这件事，祁醉很快便猜到了，他摸了一把于炀的性器，说道：“快射的时候，叫声老公，我就放它出去，好不好？”于炀点了点头，祁醉又开始慢慢舔弄。</p>
<p>于炀其实很敏感，更何况这个人是祁醉，他根本无法控制自己想要跟他亲密。</p>
<p>不行了，于炀颤抖着叫了一声“老公”，祁醉却吸得更卖力了，大有直接帮他口出来的架势，于炀以为他没听到，又叫了几声，祁醉却跟没听到一样，于炀用最后一丝理智挣扎着从祁醉嘴里抽离性器，刚接触到空气的瞬间，他就射了，浓稠的精液喷在了祁醉的脖子上，脸上也溅到了不少。</p>
<p>“对…对不起！”于炀从旁边抽了几张纸巾，去擦祁醉身上的精液，祁醉抓过于炀的手，亲了一下，抽走他手里的纸巾，一边擦着一边说：“对不起什么呀，跟自己老公还说这个，”于炀看着祁醉擦干净，把纸巾扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，然后一把抱住了祁醉，什么话也说不出来。</p>
<p>祁醉顺势放倒于炀，压着他亲了一会，用膝盖顶着于炀的性器，“老公帮你按摩一下前列腺好不好？”于炀闪着大眼睛点了点头，这一天早就该来了，他突然有些紧张，比打世界赛还紧张，他怕自己会临阵逃脱。虽然脱敏练习已经做了无数次，按道理来说自己应该不会有什么奇怪的反应，但还是不敢百分百确定，开始前，于炀闭眼祈祷第一次可以给祁醉一次美好的回忆。</p>
<p>不过还好，于炀在祁醉进入时，除了陌生的异物感和撕裂般的疼痛感，居然没有其他排斥反应，他松了一口气，决定全身心地投入到与祁醉的第一次中。</p>
<p>祁醉其实做了不少功课，他甚至问过谢辰，怎么才能知道于炀会不会排斥被他干，谢辰对祁醉这种赤裸裸的黄腔早就脱敏了，他给出的建议是，让于炀知道祁醉愿意把自己的身体交给他，这样他才能有相应的心理回应。</p>
<p>“先让他上我一次？”祁醉倒也不是不愿意，只是这个难度太大了，以于炀的性格，他肯定一万个不愿意，谢辰摇了摇头，“自己悟去吧，性行为有很多种的。”于是就有了后面卫生间的那一次，用手碰没关系，祁醉就打算用嘴了，总算把于炀的防线踏过去了。</p>
<p>祁醉知道第一次应该不会有什么特别舒服的体验，被干得血流不止的不在少数，他决定意思意思就可以了，万一他收不住，把于炀搞得受伤了，就适得其反了。进去一半，顶弄了一会，祁醉抽出了性器，看了看于炀的后穴，果然被撑得发红了。</p>
<p>“你怎么…不继续了？”于炀忐忑地问道，祁醉揉了揉他的穴口，问道：“疼不疼？”于炀摇了摇头，这点疼对他来说根本不算什么，虽然是在敏感的地方，一点点痛就会被放大感知，但他铁了心要让祁醉舒服了才行，“你弄吧，我想让你…”于炀突然说不出口了，他怕祁醉觉得他太放荡了。</p>
<p>祁醉来兴趣了，他趴在于炀背上，轻轻吻着他背后的纹身，每吻一下，于炀就会哼哼一声，仿佛那里的伤还没有痊愈一样。“你想怎么样？怎么不说了？”祁醉伸出舌尖舔了舔于炀的刺青，“嗯…”于炀腿都软了，就在祁醉准备再咬他几下的时候，于炀深呼了一口气，开口了，“我想让你射在里面，”祁醉下意识看了一眼自己准备的避孕套，笑了，于炀比他想象中要放得开很多，“宝贝儿，你是说，想被老公无套内射吗？”于炀这次捂着脸不说话了，头埋在两只枕头中间，他不知道自己在床上居然可以说出这么羞耻的话来。</p>
<p>祁醉故意磨着于炀的穴口，在润滑剂的作用下，每一次的摩擦都格外顺滑色情，于炀被祁醉这样吊着，心里痒得不行，祁醉倒是很有耐心，“腿再分开点，”于炀照做了，祁醉还是不进去，一次次地磨着，只有偶尔把手指挤进去的时候他才舒服点，但这也远远不够。</p>
<p>润滑剂已经上了好几次，祁醉按了按于炀后穴，够软，内壁也足够湿滑，再进入应该可以减少一些疼痛。他知道于炀应该也等急了，便又使坏逗他，“想要吗？”于炀点了点头，祁醉还想再吊他一会，于炀回过头看着他，可怜兮兮地喊了一声：“老公”，祁醉爽到了，也忍不住了，扶着性器，慢慢地插了进去。</p>
<p>于炀毕竟还小，后穴紧致得要命，尽管刚才祁醉已经进去过一半了，现在又多扩张了一会，也还是挤得要命。于炀的额头都是汗珠，祁醉觉得他还是有点紧张，身体都紧绷了。</p>
<p>祁醉试着动了一下，后穴咬得更紧了，祁醉往下压了压于炀的腰，“咬这么紧？是怕老公不干你吗？放心，今天晚上肯定干得你射不出来一点东西，”祁醉揉着于炀的臀部让他放松，试图用语言转移一下他的注意力。</p>
<p>于炀深呼吸了几次，试图让身体不再紧绷。祁醉抓住机会就小幅度抽插几下，多试了几次，于炀总算适应了。</p>
<p>“好点没？”祁醉顾不上说骚话了，于炀的状态需要他时刻关注着，于炀点了点头，如果说刚才只有疼痛没有快感，那么现在就是一半疼痛一半快感，他想要祁醉。</p>
<p>祁醉放下心来，摸索着于炀穴内前列腺的位置，一个点一个点地去顶弄，从他的反应判断有没有碰到。“嗯…”于炀突然缩了一下后穴，祁醉知道自己找到了。</p>
<p>于炀被完全打开了，祁醉不停地戳着他最敏感的某个点，还撺掇于炀：“舒服就喊出来，我喜欢听你叫，”于炀果然听话地呻吟出声了，带着喘息的声音在祁醉听来比任何催情药都管用， 他迫不及待要射了。</p>
<p>“嗯…祁醉…祁醉…”于炀喃喃着，不停吻着祁醉，抱紧他，仿佛松开手他就又消失了一样，祁醉快速抽插了几下，射在于炀穴内，趴在他的颈窝处，吻了吻他的耳朵，说道：“于炀，我爱你。”</p>
<p>于炀转过脸跟他接吻，语言在他看来都太过苍白，他也无法表达出自己内心有多么爱祁醉，但他可以一直这么吻着他。</p>
<p>第二天醒来，祁醉满意地看着于炀身上自己的“杰作”，心情好得不得了。</p>
<p>于炀起来照镜子的时候看到满脖子的红印，下意识想遮，但想起来衣服都在下面的房间里，而且他也没什么能遮住脖子的衣服，就那么呆呆地站在镜子前不知道怎么办。</p>
<p>祁醉看他半天不出来，便进去看了一眼，安慰于炀：“放心，没人看，”于炀对祁醉有着盲目且不讲道理的信任，他的眼睛亮了亮，“真的吗？”祁醉忍着没笑，认真地点了点头，“快洗脸，该下去吃饭了。”</p>
<p>祁醉在群里发了句话：一会别看Youth的脖子。然后美滋滋地换衣服去了，于炀跟祁醉在一起的时候几乎不看手机，这句话他最早也得晚上才能看见，祁醉的如意算盘打得很精。</p>
<p>“哎他这什么意思呀？”老凯拿着手机匪夷所思地问卜那那，“呵，一会就知道了，”卜那那作为知情者，太了解祁醉的性格了，想秀的心都溢出屏幕了。</p>
<p>下了楼，于炀走在祁醉身后，自然地跟大家打招呼。果不其然，众人惊呆，第一个开口的是卜那那：“祁醉你是禽兽吧？”祁醉一摊手，“怎么你是第一天知道吗？”接着反应过来的其他人都用匪夷所思的眼神看着祁醉，于炀还没意识到怎么回事，祁醉就搂了搂他，笑着说道：“都这么看着我，是要听听细节吗？”</p>
<p>卜那那拉着老凯赶紧走了，他已经被祁醉弄烦了。于炀看着前面火速撤离的大家，问祁醉：“你们在说什么啊？”祁醉笑着摇了摇头，“在说卜那那的丑闻，不值一提，走吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>